Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a material dispensing system and method for use in connection with controllably dispensing material from a chub pack and more specifically to methods and apparatuses related to hand-held caulking guns that can pierce a chub pack.
Description of the Prior Art
Material dispensing systems are desirable for providing an ergonomic hand-held device controllably dispensing a material with a desired bead size and shape.
Hand-held material dispensing devices, such as caulking guns, are well known in the art and generally rely on the action of a piston to push caulk material out of a caulk tube. The motion of the piston is induced by the advancement of a piston rod in the direction of the caulk tube, with the piston rod being advanced in the direction of travel by the operator's squeezing of a trigger.
These known devices are designed to receive and carry a disposable caulk tube. The housing of these caulking guns and the trigger are generally formed of stamped metal plate for manufacturing economy. The caulk tube generally includes a cylindrical tube featuring a sliding piston, and a nozzle tip, with material stored inside the tube. The caulk tube is commonly more expensive to manufacture than a chub pack because of the different structural elements. While a chub pack is considerably less expensive and easier to manufacture since it is a type of container formed by a tube of flexible packaging material.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a material dispensing system that allows controllably dispensing material from a chub pack.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved material dispensing system that can be used for controllably dispensing material from a chub pack. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the material dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of controllably dispensing material from a chub pack.